


Complication or Complimentary?

by Skye_Willows



Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First (Intentional) Kiss, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nines has mild anxiety, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, They're both soft and insecure, discussions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Hank could perfectly get behind Connor exploring his attraction to Gavin - after all, it would help the android learn more about the world. He'd promised himself a long time ago that he'd never stand in Connor's way. Does that mean he's ready for when Connor inevitably realises that someone else is going to be a better fit for him?Little does Hank realise that someone else is suffering from similar fears. And it turns out that Connor and Gavin aren't the only ones who can have a surprising romance on the side.





	Complication or Complimentary?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So it's Part 3 of the series! I'd recommend anyone who is new to the series to read the previous parts to get up to date with what has happened, but you can pretty much work out what has gone on before without them. 
> 
> This fic is very much intended as a sister piece to [An Endeavour In Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386826), taking place during and in the immediate aftermath of it and showing Hank's concerns before he and Nines have a long overdue talk.
> 
> I honestly didn't expect these two to come out anywhere as soft as they have, but they're both just super insecure about themselves and realise that they have a lot more in common than they ever realised before. I hope you all enjoy this rarepair!

In his now 54 years of life, a lot of shit had happened to Hank over that time. Good shit, bad shit, _really_ bad shit…and some straight up weird shit. The current events, which had led to his personal and professional lives overlapping, had to rank pretty high up the scale of ‘weird’.

What other explanation was there for him being happily settled and completely in love with his partner, only for both of them to start thinking about two other guys after a pair of accidental kisses? (Well, his with Nines was a lot less accidental than the one between Gavin and Connor. Gavin had thought he was kissing Nines; Hank had known exactly which android he was locking lips with.)

And now they were actually discussing polyamory relationships. Yep, this had to be close to topping his ‘weirdest shit ever’ list…

Nope, getting dragged into the android revolution and ended up being credited by Connor as one of the main reasons it succeeded still had to sit at the top. This was pretty fucking close though.

“Is that something that you would really be accepting of, Hank?” Connor asked him in concern a couple of days after they had swapped partners. Having Connor and Gavin working together now had shown Hank that the chemistry between the two of them was genuine, if surprising. That had left him with a sickening feeling in his gut, figuring it was only a matter of time before Connor left him to potentially explore something with Gavin.

It wasn’t as if androids were hung up on monogamous relationships – he’d heard Nines debating it with Chris a few months ago and hadn’t ever managed to get the conversation out of his head. Hank had no doubt that Nines wouldn’t bat an eyelid at Connor and Gavin giving things a try, and he’d be damned if he stopped Connor from experiencing anything because of his human traditions. Connor shouldn’t be denied anything because Hank was holding him back, he’d sworn to make sure of that a long time ago.

“Yeah, I’d be okay with it, Con,” Hank reassured Connor with a soft kiss. “I know you’re still thinking about that kiss, and it might be worth talking to Gavin about. From what I’ve seen of you two since, it’s on his mind too but it’s causing some stress. I dunno if you’d want Nines to approach him first and float the idea of multiple relationships. Most humans wouldn’t think about it without permission from their partner if they have any fucking morals.”

“You think so?” Connor blushed lightly, which Hank found absolutely adorable. The android’s gaze came back to Hank’s own, which was a small precursor for Connor sliding into his lap. “Hank, I hope you realise that I would still be wanting to spend as much time as I could with you, and that I would still want to live here with you. Regardless of anything…extra, developing on the side, I still love and adore you. Nothing would change that.”

Hank smiled tenderly at the android and brought him in for a soft kiss. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m well aware of the depth of your feelings for me. Still don’t know how I got so damn lucky with that, but I’m told myself a long time ago that I’d never get in the way of you going out and experiencing life. Trying out relationships with lots of people, learning about them and yourself is a part of that. Who knows, you might learn a some new sides to yourself while you’re at it?”

Connor pulled back to grin at Hank. “I’m not the only android interested in you, Hank, and I’m sure you’ve noticed by now.”

That earned an irritated growl and Hank gently coaxed Connor off his lap. “Nope, we’re not talking about this, Con. We’re not getting into a discussion about Nines’ pity crush that he’s got going on.”

“Hank…” Connor watched in dismay as Hank stomped over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He stood and followed him at a reasonable distance, not wanting Hank to feel like he was being cornered into talking about it. “It isn’t a ‘pity crush’ as you so crudely put it. Nines is genuinely interested in you, and had been before this all came up.”

The lieutenant spluttered into his beer. “What the _fuck_ , Connor?”

“Nines has found you attractive since he arrived at the precinct, Hank,” Connor pointed out to him, “but has never volunteered the information. I only discovered it by accident after all our body-swapping, to which I asked if the kiss he shared with you sparked a deeper attraction. He admitted it had, but does not know how to approach you about it.”

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Hank drained the rest of his beer and stared at the bottle as he put it back down. “Tell him not to bother. I’m an old man, Con, and I won’t have the stamina to keep two relationships going. I wouldn’t want to half ass anything, Nines deserves better than that.”

Connor’s eyebrow rose. “So you’re not rejecting it because you aren’t attracted to Nines, but because you feel you wouldn’t be enough for him? Hank, this is exactly what you told me when we first became a couple, and look how we turned out. Is it not worth taking the chance?” The stern look Connor got in reply put pay to the conversation for the moment, and Hank had hoped it would be the end of it, period.

He should have figured Connor couldn’t let it go that easily.

* * *

Two weeks on from their android-swapping incident, things finally moved on in the way Hank had expected. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened when Connor went down to help Gavin in the archives and the pair of them came back with bright grins on their faces. Okay, they had made a breakthrough on their shitshow of a case while they’d been down there, but Hank knew that smile of Connor’s. It certainly wasn’t a work one.

Sure enough, he learned from Connor that the android had a date with Gavin the following night. Hank couldn’t help but be nervous as to what this meant for his own relationship with Connor, but he wanted the android to enjoy life to the fullest. If that meant letting him go, then that’s what Hank would do.

Connor did his best to chase away those fears, bless his massive heart. He spent the whole of the lead up to his date with Gavin showering Hank with affection in the most innocent of ways. Surprising him with kisses, running his fingers through Hank’s hair in a pseudo-massage, curling up with him to watch an old TV show as Sumo snored away in their bedroom. It almost felt like Connor was trying to make their own date before he headed out tonight.

In all honesty, Hank was quite touched. It helped a lot with the dread sitting in his stomach as eight o’clock rolled around and the doorbell went.

With a deft spring from the couch, Connor went over to the door and opened it with a beaming smile. “Hi, Gavin,” he greeted happily, taking in the other man’s appearance. “Wow, that shirt is a nice fit on you.”

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, to which Connor’s smile softened. “You look great too, grey is a great colour on you,” he complimented. “Ready to head? The film is at 8:45.”

“Almost, just give me two minutes! Feel free to come in,” Connor beckoned while dashing back through to his and Hank’s bedroom. Gavin peered in awkwardly and saw Hank on the sofa, who gave a half-hearted wave.

“Reed,” he said distractedly while still watching the TV. “Got a big night planned?”

Of all things Gavin and Hank had thought was going to happen that night, Gavin telling Hank about the date he was going on with the older man’s boyfriend was not something they had really of. “Taking him to see that new sci-fi film that came out last week. I remember Connor talking about it with Tina, said it looked interesting. Thought it might be a good shout.”

It was, that was one thing that Hank didn’t really do with Connor that often. He got self-conscious about what people would think in seeing him with someone that looked somewhere between twenty and thirty years younger than him, even if Connor had kept his LED to easily identify him as an android. He was glad that Connor would get to enjoy something more unusual with Gavin.

“Yeah, he loves movies even if he can look them all up in his head. Just like he enjoys reading books rather than downloading them, he’s all about ‘the journey getting there’. I’m convinced it has something to do with his experiences in the revolution, the journey he went on,” Hank snorted.

Gavin laughed lightly. “Maybe.” He hesitated before speaking up. “Anderson are you…sure about this?”

Hank was impressed at Gavin broaching the topic with him and muted the TV to give the younger man his full attention. “I’ll tell you what I told Con, Gavin. Trying out relationships with lots of people, learning about them and yourself is a part of the life experience, and he’s so young. I want him to get a taste of everything life has to offer, and if what he wants is to explore a romance with you, then so be it. I’m not gonna get in the way of that.”

A couple of seconds passed before Gavin spoke again. “You know that I’m not trying to take your place, Hank, right? Connor’s head over heels for you, everyone can see that and knows it. I don’t know what’s going on between me and him, but- I would never try and take him from you. He’s in love with you and I’m in love with Nines. This doesn’t change that.”

That earned a small snort out of Hank. “Yeah, I know that. Still gonna take some time to get that through my old head. Just…treat him well, yeah? That’s all I ask.”

“You’re not the only one I’d have to answer to if I didn’t, Hank,” Gavin chuckled nervously, “Nines would have my head. But don’t worry, I will.”

Hank believed him, and it was in that moment that Connor returned with a wide smile to lean down and kiss Hank lovingly. “Bye Hank, I’m not sure what time I’ll be back. Don’t wait up for me though, okay? I’ll be safe with Gavin,” Connor told him softly.

“I know you will be,” he replied just as tenderly, stealing another kiss before Connor stood. “You two have a good time, all right? I hope the movie’s a hit.”

Gavin nodded at him as he opened the door for Connor. “Cheers, Anderson. I’ll bring him home when we’re done.”

“Be good, Sumo! Have a good night, Hank!” Connor called back with a wave as the pair headed out, the door shutting behind them with a soft click. It left Hank with a feeling of emptiness that he didn’t expect, and cursed how his mind started wandering.

Just because Connor was out with Gavin was not an excuse for his mind to start conjuring up thoughts of what Nines was doing at that moment. This attraction to the RK900 was just a piece of nonsense and he needed to get his damn head on straight again. Loneliness was not a reason to start daydreaming about him.

As it was, barely ten minutes had gone by when Hank heard a knock at the door.

“The fuck…?” he asked aloud while standing to see who was coming around this late. He suspected some foul play by Connor when he saw who it was. “Nines? What brings you around here?”

Nines gave him one of his slightly awkward smiles. “Since Connor and Gavin are out tonight, I thought it might be appropriate for us to remain in each other’s company for a while? It would stop either of us from getting too lonely.”

Hank scoffed, this smelt like Connor interfering, but let the android in. “Wouldn’t have taken you as the type to get bothered by some alone time, I thought Con said you spend a lot of nights awake since your model doesn’t need to go into stasis as often?”

“That is true, but I still know that Gavin is nearby and I have developed a routine of sorts. This has…thrown me off balance slightly.”

A small smile crept on to Hank’s face at the admission and he saw right through it. “Nines, Gavin ain’t gonna prefer dating Connor to being with you. That’s a zero percent chance. Nothing against Con whatsoever there, but the guy’s head over heels for you. He even said as much right as they left. I think the two of them are just curious to see what is developing between them.”

Nines nodded and joined Hank as he strode through to the kitchen, watching as the lieutenant popped open another beer and downed it quickly. Connor had warned him it was a sign of Hank’s low self-worth when he started drinking quickly, and Nines wanted to dispel that. He stood next to Hank, on the man’s right hand side, and spoke to him softly. “The same is true of Connor, Hank. He would not leave you either.”

Hank barked out a harsh laugh. “Maybe not right away, but he’d soon see just what a sad, old man I am after only a few hours with Gavin. I prefer the company of my couch, TV and dog than going out and socialising. I’m past all that while Connor should be thriving in it.” He sighed sadly and went for another beer. “Sometimes I wonder how much I’m holding him back.”

Seeing that Hank’s confidence was badly knocked by this change in the dynamic between all of them, Nines stepped up to him and placed a hand on Hank’s as he went to open the bottle. Two sets of blue eyes met, deadly serious. “Hank, there is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting quiet nights in. I too prefer the safety of our own home than to join Gavin in a bar or restaurant. The amount of people makes me nervous.”

That caught Hank unawares. Nines had anxiety? “It does?” he asked softly, not bothering to move the android’s hand. He was trying to not focus on the warmth of it as he kept eye contact with Nines.

Nines let out a long exhale. “I wasn’t built with Connor’s social skills, I was intended as a soldier. Interacting with people in everyday situations, I often feel lost. I don’t know what they expect of me, how to start a conversation, whether it is appropriate to go up and talk to them…”

His cheeks coloured and his eyes fell. “I can relax around Gavin and Connor because they know this already and can keep a conversation going without requiring my input,” Nines went on. “With you, I feel that you appreciate the silences. You don’t feel the need to fill the gaps with any mindless chatter, that the conversation is something that stimulates the parties involved. It eases me, knowing that you are fine with me just being as I am.”

“Well shit, Nines, why would anyone be that fussed? Why is it their damn business?” Hank asked him seriously. “So you’re quiet and shy, big deal. That’s not for anyone else to judge or try and change, that’s just you. If you don’t like crowds then that’s no issue, you just talk to who you want to talk to. Don’t feel like you need to adapt to the crowd to fit in. Being a sheep in a flock ain’t half as interesting a life as being a wolf with the freedom to be themself.”

Hank didn’t expect Nines to let out a soft laugh and start running a thumb over the back of his hand. “This is what first drew me to you, Hank,” Nines admitted. “It’s what I first found attractive in both you and Gavin. Neither of you is afraid to just be yourselves and tell the rest of the world to deal with it. I wanted to have that confidence and carry myself like that, but I think that I pushed it too far. Instead I came across as cold and aloof, driving everyone away.”

A soft chuckle came from Hank’s throat. “The flip side to that is that if people come asking questions, you know it’s cause they’re genuinely interested,” Hank told him quietly. “Whether you’re a loudmouth who barks at everyone or cold, quiet and mysterious – if someone wants to get to know you, they’ll press up against that wall. And it means that those who make it inside are those you _want_ there. Friends mean more that way.”

Nines’ eyes fell from where they were connected with Hank’s to the man’s lips. “Just friends?” he wondered. Hank didn’t correct him, and Nines took that as an invitation.

Just as he was getting ready to lean in, Nines stopped at Hank’s quiet question. “Nines, do you really want this?” Nines pulled back a little to give Hank an inquisitive look. “I can’t give you much, and I don’t know if I could devote the same attention to you as I could Connor. And that ain’t fair on you.”

Hank wanted to make sure that Nines knew what he was letting himself in for. He was old, tired, jaded… and not a good example of the sort of person Nines needed to help him find his place in the world.

“Would you join me if I just wanted some quiet company, not necessarily wanting anything other than the warmth of another?” Nines asked of him. “Would you answer questions I had of you, and be honest if I pressed too much? Would you help teach me things about life that I currently do not know?”

“Yes.” The answer tumbled from Hank’s mouth without any thought, because he knew it to be true. He’d never realised it before tonight, but he and Nines were a lot more similar than he had first thought. It was true that opposite attract – each of their main romances was an extrovert and an introvert together – but it was also true that there was something comforting in a kindred spirit.

If Gavin and Connor could find a spark together in what their partners could give them but knew to be outside their comfort zones, enjoying the new freedom they offered each other…

Then why couldn’t he and Nines do the same in their own way?

“Then please don’t push me away,” Nines pleaded, and with that the android slotted their lips together in a gentle kiss. It wasn’t fireworks or earthshattering, but it is warm and comforting, almost like coming home to an old friend. Their first kiss was innocent, but the second less so, Nines moaning when Hank turned them so that the android was pinned in by the bulk of the lieutenant’s body.

It took some time for them to part again, and when they did it was with a feeling of relief coursing through both of them. “There was me thinking I was just projecting,” Hank laughed between them.

“That concern was mutual,” Nines admitted. “At least Connor had the sense to push both of us in the right direction.”

“Only after you did it to Gavin and him first,” the older man pointed out mirthfully.

“Perhaps, but are you complaining at the end result?” the android smirked, some of his confidence returning. Hank answered the expression with a smirk of his own.

“I’ll get back to you on that one,” he teased while leaning in to kiss the android again. It was going to take some time for all of them to get used to his change, working two relationships each was going to be a handful…

But at the moment, it felt so worth the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there will be more to this series! 
> 
> Next up: RK1700! 
> 
> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com)! I love chatting to people and it would be great to speak to you all!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me!


End file.
